Keyboards are conventionally used for facilitating, enabling, or mediating user input into computing devices (e.g., desktop computers and laptops). A conventional keyboard mechanism has the function or advantage of providing immediate, or substantially immediate, tactile feedback to a user upon user-actuation of key(s) on the keyboard. A conventional keyboard is typically composed of multiple rows of keys representing different alphanumeric characters. In addition, the conventional keyboard also has a row of keys associated with specific functions represented by the alphanumeric icon of F1 to F12. Further keys designating specific functions (e.g., insert function, page up and page down function, and delete function) are also commonly found on a conventional keyboard.
A keycap is typically a small plastic cover that is placed over a key switch carried by a computer keyboard. Keycaps are conventionally used to indicate or display the alphanumeric character that they correspond to or the function that is associated therewith. Generally, user-effectuated displacement or depression of a keycap results in an actuation of a corresponding key switch that is positioned underneath said keycap.
There are several modifications recently made to keyboards, keys, as well as keycaps. For instance, keyboards configured to allow light to shine through specific portions or areas of the keyboards, for instance at or along specific rows of keys of said keyboards, have been developed. The illumination of specific areas, or of specific keys, on the keyboard can help to distinguish different areas of the keyboard, as well as different keys on the keyboard, from each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,024 discloses an illuminated keyboard that allows light to shine through specific keycaps. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 9,755,062 discloses keyboards with keycaps that each has a different transparent alphanumeric designation. Each keycap of the keyboard of U.S. Pat. No. 9,755,062 is composed of an opaque housing and a transparent alphanumeric designation. Light is only transmissible through the transparent alphanumeric designation to thereby enable differentiation between the different keys carried by the keyboard.
A significant drawback or limitation associated with conventional keyboards is the static information, for instance static letters and numbers, that is displayed by individual keys of said keyboards. Unlike touchscreen interfaces, existing conventional keyboards do not provide a user with dynamically changing interface via which a user can introduce inputs, instructions, and/or commands.
Touchscreen interfaces are becoming increasingly popular. Computers and other electronic products that incorporate a touchscreen, for example the Apple iPhone™ provide users with a relatively more intuitive way of controlling (e.g., providing input to) said computers. In addition, touchscreen interfaces allow programmers to provide customized interfaces, which can be required and/or advantageous with particular applications. However, a common disadvantage associated with conventional touchscreen interfaces is a lack of a robust haptic or tactile feedback to users to confirm user-directed touchscreen inputs.
Haptic touchscreen interfaces (i.e., touchscreen interfaces that provides a tactile feedback to users upon touchscreen inputs) have generated increasing commercial interest. For example, LG© and Samsung© have introduced handsets and mobile phones that incorporate vibration-based haptic feedback systems. However, such vibration-based haptic feedback systems are relatively complex and costly to manufacture, assemble, and/or maintain. In addition, vibration-based haptic feedback systems may not be suitable for rapid and/or short-duration multiple consecutive user-inputs.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/388,224 discloses a lid structure that can be positioned relative to, for instance on the surface of, a touchscreen interface for providing tactile feedback to a user. The lid structure can be shaped and configured to guide a user's finger(s) to a desired position on the touchscreen. However, there are ergonomic disadvantages or issues associated with the lid structure of U.S. Ser. No. 11/388,224. In addition, the lid structure of U.S. Ser. No. 11/388,224 is not robust enough for providing fast and/or accurate tactile feedback associated with specific individual user inputs via the touchscreen.
In addition, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/235,162 discloses a touchscreen tactile feedback system. With the touchscreen tactile feedback system of U.S. Ser. No. 10/235,162 a keyboard including keys mechanically interfaces with a touchscreen panel. The keys of the keyboard can be physically displaced by a user for contacting the touchscreen panel and thereby enable user-directed input via said touchscreen panel. The physical displacement of the keys provides the user with a tactile response or feedback associated with the user-directed input.
However, existing touchscreens are generally unable to support, accommodate, or keep up with rapid user actuation or input, for example user-effectuated consecutive actuations of more than 100 actuations or inputs per minute). Therefore, the use of touchscreens may not be suitable for applications in which rapid user actuation or input is routinely necessary and/or desired, for instance for gaming applications.